


How to Train A Sphinx (to be a lover)

by Moriarty_Sisters



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Human!Jim, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sphinx!Freddie, top jim hutton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarty_Sisters/pseuds/Moriarty_Sisters
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	How to Train A Sphinx (to be a lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spietataninfetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/gifts).



They had brought the sphinx from Thebes to Jim, for him to tame. The consul had been told the creature’s name was Freddie before he had been left to his own devices with the sphinx. Jim had introduced himself, held out his hand for him to shake, but the creature had stayed quiet and looked away, only flicking his tail as he sat down.

After observing for a period of time, he reached out to stroke the sphinx’s silky lion’s fur, feeling the body twitch away and hearing a quiet purr for a brief moment, before it quickly turned into a low growl. The next day, Jim tried again. The creature still twitched, but his growl trailed off into a soft purr and he tolerated the touch. Over days, he continued to touch the soft lion’s body, listening for the growls that turned into soft purrs. Eventually, Freddie didn’t shy away from the consul’s touch, letting the human pet his lion’s body, but not yet his wings.

One particular day, Jim’s fingers had accidentally brushed the creature’s balls as he was stroking his undercarriage, and Freddie had let out a soft mewl, a new sound he hadn’t heard yet. Jim froze, before softly caressing the balls again, excited as he felt the sphinx press into his hand. Freddie mewled again, a bit louder as he rolled onto his side, in an attempt to provide easier access to the human.

Jim held the creature’s balls in one hand, gently fondling the soft sacks as he stroked his side, watching the cat’s body stretch out in pleasure under his touch. Freddie’s hands held up his human form, while his front paws kneaded the ground in bliss. The creature continued to let out soft mewls of enjoyment, his back paws pressing against Jim’s knees to brace himself.

The consul watched as the sphinx’s tail wrapped itself around the arm that was stroking his side, and he took that as a sign to gently massage Freddie’s balls, squeezing and stroking lightly. Freddie let out a sound that sounded like a mix between a whimper and a purr, his body arching into the touch and his tail tightening on Jim’s arm.

Soft, wide eyes looked at him from over the creature’s shoulder, the innocent black-lined eyes taking in the sight taking place before them, helpless and vulnerable to the overwhelming pleasure. Jim couldn’t resist and he moved the hand from Freddie’s back to cup his cheek, leaning in and kissing the lithe creature in front of him as he continued to caress his balls.

Freddie gasped against the human’s lips, pressing forward to keep their lips connected, his hand coming up to hold Jim’s hand to his cheek. He moaned as he felt Jim squeeze his balls again, his body tensing as pleasure washed through him, shuddering in the human’s arms as his tail flicked around wildly. 

The creature looked down to see the mess of his dripping cock as Jim pet his stomach lightly to soothe him. Freddie leaned into Jim’s touch, letting him clean him. He mewled softly when the human brushed his sensitive cock, but curled closer to the human after.

Jim didn’t so much tame, as he did guide. The week after their first encounter, he taught the creature how to take him in that soft, wet mouth, pushing past those tender lips, telling him how to swirl his tongue around and suckle on his cock. 

Freddie stretched out next to Jim, his body curled around him. His front paws gently kneaded Jim’s thighs as he suckled lovingly at Jim’s cock, getting his length all wet as his lips softly caressed the shaft as they slid, while the human’s hand lightly brushed his side and his tail.

“What a sweet creature you are. So soft and pleasurable.”, Jim mused, watching Freddie’s back legs arch up into his hand when he scratched at the base of the sphinx’s tail, causing said tail to wind around his arm needily. The consul slipped one hand down to fondle the creature’s cock gently while he continued to scratch lightly at his tail.

Jim pulled himself out of the sphinx’s mouth, cooing when he complained about feeling empty. He pressed his leaking cock to Freddie’s mouth, stroking himself and letting the burst of cream paint the creature’s lips. The human scooped up what dripped down the other’s chin and held it up where Freddie would eagerly suck on it as Jim stroked his cock and fondled his balls.

Another thing Jim was discovering during this time was all of Freddie’s sensitive spots. When he brushed his fingers over the lithe body, he watched for reactions. The arch into his hand when he pet the creature’s lashing tail, the soft keening sound when he pet Freddie’s undercarriage and brushed the weeping cock there. 

“Oh~ Please, more, right there.”, Freddie begged as he squirmed under Jim’s pleasurable touch, trying to guide the human to his erogenous zones, already feeling like he was melting.

The week after that, he gently pushed Freddie’s tail out of the way to glimpse the soft, smooth hole hidden behind it. Jim reached out, stroking gentle circles over the hole with his thumb, chuckling at the broken moan the creature let out. At first, the sphinx attempted to return the pleasure by curling his tail around the human’s cock, but he gave up trying when Jim’s slick fingers caressed his hole before pushing in. All Freddie could do is watch in pleasure as Jim fingered him, occasionally stretching out his lion’s body to try and get Jim deeper into him.

Freddie gasped harshly at the feeling of being filled, he loved it. He wanted to be full. He wanted some part of Jim inside him at all times, so when Jim pulled his fingers out, the human heard a pathetic mewl and watched the delicate hole try to pull them further in. Jim was satisfied as the wet sounds of his oiled fingers fucking the creature’s tight little hole filled the room, along with Freddie’s usual mewls and groans.

“Beautiful, sweet boy.” Jim paused for a moment and watched Freddie thrust back against him, face pressed into one of the many pillows on the floor, trying to keep his hole full as his tail whipped around in a frenzy. Freddie’s hole was slick and shiny with oil and how easy it would be to sink into that soft, delicious warmth… “Does that feel good? Pleasuring yourself on my fingers? Such a beautiful creature.”

Jim added a third finger and Freddie bucked wildly against his hand, wanting Jim to be deeper inside of him. With a look over his shoulder, Freddie could see Jim’s cock was leaking that smooth white cream, and he wanted it.

The consul couldn’t take it anymore. He slipped his fingers out, listening to the cries of the sphinx, who needed his offered hole to be filled again soon. Jim grabbed the lion’s body’s hips with one hand, stroking his other hand down the human back. Freddie’s tail was tense and out of the way, leaving a clear view of the slick hole. The sphinx sobbed quietly, feeling the tip of Jim’s cock rub over his hole a few times, desperately wanting it inside of him. 

Jim pushed in gently, slowly penetrating the creature, watching as Freddie’s hole flexed around his cock. He heard a soft growl, but his cock slid in easily as he pressed kisses to Freddie’s human back. The hole was so warm and velvety around Jim’s cock, he couldn’t help pushing all the way in.

All four of Freddie’s paws were curled and digging into the ground out of pure pleasure and his human arms, which he was propped on, were visibly trembling. 

“You fit me so well.”, Jim cooed, stroking Freddie’s wing, resulting in a loud keening sound from the sphinx. Jim let him steady himself for a moment before he started thrusting into the creature. All Freddie could do was focus on staying upright, especially when Jim reached down and scratched his side before sliding his hand down to stroke his cock.

Jim groaned when he felt the sphinx’s hole pulling him deeper, and he thrust deeper, trying to give Freddie as much pleasure as possible. The creature never wanted to be empty again after feeling the delicious fullness of it.

When the human came, buried deep inside of him, Freddie moaned quietly, looking over his shoulder at Jim with wide, innocent, vulnerable eyes, completely submissive to the pleasure as he felt Jim’s cum fill him.

The creature clenched his muscles to make sure Jim was completely empty before he pulled out, because he adored the feeling of being full, and knowing Jim’s cream was coating him inside.

This also occurred when the sphinx was in heat. He would lay down next to Jim with his back legs up and his tail pulled to the side, nervously whipping around as he purred, wanting Jim to pet him anywhere at any time. To give the creature some relief, Jim would stroke Freddie’s hole with his fingers and push one or two of them in while massaging the base of his tail. It seemed to settle Freddie enough until Jim could slip properly inside of him, and Freddie wanted to be filled by Jim, completely. It was during a heat that Jim had a break from work and Freddie cockwarmed him for the day.

Now, Jim watched the sleeping creature in the middle of the large room, Freddie’s back legs twisted so both legs faced one side. He could see the sphinx’s soft cock, briefly thinking about going and pressing some soft kisses to the pretty cock. He decided against it, instead moving to kneel behind Freddie.

The human carefully moved the tail out of the way, leaning down to look at the soft hole. He lightly brushed a finger over it, watching it pucker and then relax. He did that a few more times before he suckled his thumb to get it wet before circling the ring of muscle, watching it relax and accept the finger when he tried to push it in. Jim pulled his thumb out and stroked over the hole for a few moments, just admiring it, before deciding it would look better if it was leaking his cum as he reached for Freddie’s cock to rouse him from his sleep.


End file.
